


Breath of Life

by raggedymanandtheponds



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Sexy Times, doing the do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggedymanandtheponds/pseuds/raggedymanandtheponds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rose is nearly killed by Daleks, the Doctor chooses not to take their relationship for granted any longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breath of Life

They ran into the Tardis, sweat slicked and holding each others hands so tightly, it hurt.

Rose had nearly been killed by a pack of Daleks and the only reason she hadn't was because the Tardis had materialized inches away from her. If he would have been seconds off she would be dead and gone from his life.

He would have been so guilty. She would have been cold and still on that horrid white tile, her face no longer pink and full of life, and that beautiful smile of hers wouldn't be aimed at him or any other. His only reason of living would be gone forever more and he wouldn't even be able to say that he had kissed her or that he had told her he loved her, because he did, so much.

She had saved him time and time again. Without her, he would have died a thousand times over, some because he was reckless, others because he wanted to. 

"Rose..." he mumbled, watching as she leaned against the console breathing heavily.

"S'all good, Doctor," she said, looking up into his brown eyes, her own so gentle and loving. Even after all the pain he had caused her, she was still able to think of his feelings first.

He walked over to her, shaking his head. 

She turned around so her back was to the console, smiling gently, "Seriously Doctor, I'm fine!"

He was only inches away from her now, staring at those beautiful full lips of hers as she continued telling him she was fine and it wasn't his fault, trying her hardest not to pay attention to how close he was and how she could feel his breath on her face and how his warmth made her stomach churn.

"Those bloody Daleks can't kill me," she laughed nervously, watching as he placed his hands on either side of her on the console, his face so close to her own that she had to focus on not leaning forward to kiss him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, licking his lips slowly, causing those lovely brown eyes of hers to stare at his mouth as if he was the most beautiful painting that she never wanted to look away from. "I'm sorry for putting you in so much danger, all the time."

"Maybe I like the danger," she replied quietly, her soft voice hoarse. She leaned forward then, placing her small hands on his cheeks. "Maybe I like feelin' my heart beat hard and fast."

He nodded, "Me too."

His lips met her own then, soft and full, overlapping his own gracefully so her lips sucked at his bottom one hungrily, her tongue tracing his mouth, teasing him for entrance. She wanted nothing more than to feel his tongue against her own, and he let her, opening his mouth slightly so their tongues could slide and flicked one another, hesitant at first but as they continued, it was all passion and heat, soft moans and groans, and electricity pulses through them both.

She tasted like cherries, he mused as he intertwined his fingers in her thick blonde hair, pulling her closer to him so they were chest to chest, so close he could feel her heart beat. He wanted to feel every part of her at that moment, to feel her chest rise and fall and to feel every curve and bone beneath his fingertips.

Rose gently pulled her lips away from his own to catch her breath, but he didn't want to stop kissing her yet. His lips met her jaw, trailing kisses down her neck until he found the spot that made her whimper and moan. He licked at the spot, nibbling gently and sucking at the skin to mark her as his own, loving the way she clutched at his forearms while moaning his name.

"Doctor..." she whimpered, her eyes lidded and full of lust as she slowly unzipped her jumper, throwing it to the ground with her undershirt following it seconds later. 

The Doctor stared at her perfection, the soft curves of her body and the way her chest was slightly flushed as it rose and fell. He smiled at her as she shyly looked down at her shoes, her face pink and perfect.

"Perfect," he mumbled as he trailed his long fingers along the sides of her body, memorizing every part of her. He brought his hands to her back to quickly unsnap her lacy pink bra so her breast were pressed against his chest, nipples hard and her breathing hallowed. 

He touched her breast gently, soft moans escaping his delicate little Rose. She leaned into his touch, begging him to touch her harder, faster, anything to silence the roaring of her arousal, and he listened, taking one nipple between his index finger and thumb and the other into his mouth, twirling with his clever tongue until she was left a moaning messed beneath him.

He pulled away from her to quickly pull down her jeans and knickers, his clever fingers finding her clit.

"Doctor!" She moaned, her hips rolling into his hand. 

"Shhh," he whispered, kneeling before her and gently pushing her legs apart. He hadn't done this in a while, he was nervous, but he knew Rose would never judge him, not now, not ever.

His tongue flicked her clit slowly, a low moan escaping her as she watched him explore her pussy with his clever tongue and fingers. She wasn't going to last long like this, with the Doctor watching her with his dark lust filled eyes, never looking away from her. He flicked and teased, fucking her with his fingers as he sucked her clit, groaning into her pussy as she thrust into his mouth, her fingers pulling at his hair. 

She was close, he could tell by the way her hips trembled beneath his strong hand, erratically thrusting into his mouth, saying his name over and over like a prayer, until she reached her peak screaming his name.

"Stand up and fuck me," she whispered after catching her breath.

He smiled, standing up and slowly stripping out of his jacket, undoing his tie and throwing it along with all the other discarded pieces of clothing.

"Hurry up, you bastard."

The Doctor smirked at her, undoing his fly and grabbing her waist, his cock teasing her wet entrance. 

"Doctor....." she moaned, wiggling in his arms. "Fuck me..."

He thrust into her, fast and deep, over and over again until her screams echoed through the console room. Her fingernails were digging into his back as he pounded into her harder and deeper, finding a perfect rhythm that left her head lying on the croak of his neck, crying out his name weakly. 

He placed his hands on her bum, his cock sliding in and out of her wet pussy easily. 

He was close, his cock thrusting into her fast and without any rhythm at all. Her small hand went between them, fingering her clit until she came, her pussy clutching at his cock until his seed filled her whole.

"I love you," he whispered, kissing her neck.


End file.
